Remus's Cub
by thedirewolf
Summary: AU. Slight retelling of S.S./P.S. What would be different if Professor McGonagall and not Hagrid had picked Harry up from the Dursleys? Many adventures to follow.
1. A New World

Harry/Hermione Remus's Cub

Disclaimer

I do not own _Harry Potter_ , _A Very Potter Musical_ , _A Very Potter Sequel, Doctor Who, DC Comics, Marvel Studios_ or anything else that you recognize. Basically the only thing I own is the plot. And maybe a character taken from my personal life.

This is my first time **ever** writing fanfiction, so please be kind.

* * *

Chapter 1

Harry was excited because he was leaving the Dursleys. He was going to Diagon Alley for the first time.

 _I'm so excited to go to Hogwarts!_ Harry thought. _But how am I going to get to_ _Diagon Alle_ y _?_

Just than, there was a knock at the door.

"Anyone home?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Who are you?" Harry asked timidly as he opened the door.

"My name is Professor McGonagall," Professor McGonagall answered.

"Hello Professor, my name is Harry," said Harry.

"Hello Harry. I'm here to take you to Diagon Alley." said Professor McGonagall.

"Cool! When can we leave?"

"In a few minutes," answered Professor McGonagall.

"Now you wait just one minute!" Shouted Uncle Vernon, shaking his wallet sized finger. "The Freak is our responsibility and we will not allow him to attend a school for freaks!"

"Eeep!" Harry darted behind Professor McGonagall's tall legs.

"He won't return here except for the summer," answered Professor McGonagall.

"Really?" asked Uncle Vernon.

"Yes," answered Professor McGonagall. In which case…

"TAKE THE FREAK, TAKE HIM AND ALL OF HIS FREAKISHNESS!" Uncle Vernon bellowed.

"Professor McGonagall, I'm so scared," whimpered Harry as he poked out from behind McGonagall's legs.

"I understand," Professor McGonagall said warmly. "We're going to Diagon Alley and I will explain everything from there."

And with a swoop of her long, black cloak, Professor McGonagall and Harry were gone.

* * *

"Professor, why are you tapping your wand on the brick wall?" asked Harry. The trip after leaving the Dursleys was a blur for Harry. They were now in an alleyway, where Professor McGonagall was tapping her wand against a brick.

"This is how you get into Diagon Alley," answered Professor McGonagall.

"Really? That's stupid." Harry stated.

"It's how we do things, Mr. Potter," said Professor McGonagall. Her eyebrows were furrowed in the kind of exasperation that comes from having to explain this countless time to countless muggle-raised children.

Finally, the bricks retracted into an opening wide enough for Professor McGonagall and Harry to pass through. "Welcome to Diagon Alley," said Professor McGonagall.

"Wow," Harry breathed.

Suddenly, everyone in Diagon Alley stopped and turned to stare at Harry.

"Professor?" Harry whispered. "Why are they all staring at me?"

"Well Harry, they are staring at you because you are famous," answered Professor McGonagall.

"No, I know that," Harry said, rolling his eyes, "but they all turned in unison as soon as we entered. How do they know to turn at the precise moment?"

"They heard the alleyway opening," Professor McGonagall explained. "Now come along, we need to visit the bank."


	2. Introducing: Hedwig

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, I've been really lazy. Thank you to everyone who reviewed so kindly as this is my first fanfiction.**

Chapter 2

"Hello Mr. Potter," Ollivander said. "I've been waiting for you."

"You have?" Asked Harry.

"Yes," said Ollivander. "Now let's get to your wand. Oak, 131/2 inches, unicorn hair. Give it a wave."

As soon as Harry waved the wand Ollivander snatched it back.

"Next one!" said Ollivander. "Yew, 14 inches, dragon heartstring core."

As soon as Harry's hand touched the wand, it exploded. Harry stared at the broken wand in shock. Ollivander gaped at him.

"…That one I really didn't like your core." Ollivander mused, running a hand over his singed eyebrows. "Try this one instead. Holly, 11 inches, Phoenix core feather. This one should work."

As soon as Harry picked up the wand it began to spark like fireworks. "That's it!" Ollivander said, dodging sparks that threatened to light his hair on fire. "That'll be 17 galleons-now put that away before you burn my shop down."

"Too late," grumbled Professor McGonagall.

After Harry paid for the wand he and Professor McGonagall went to the owlery.

"Hello, we will like to buy an owl," said Professor McGonagall.

"Go ahead take this one and she will be of no price," said the shopkeeper, pointing to a snowy owl with black-tipped wings.

"Why?" asked Harry. The owl looked at him with curiosity, her yellow eyes narrowing as though sizing him up.

"Everyone who has bought her has returned her within a month," said the clerk. "She's a little high-strung."

As if on cue, the owl screeched and began flapping her wings.

"Shh, I don't think you're high-strung," Harry whispered. "I'll take her. And I will call you… Hedwig. How would you like that?"

Hedwig cooed softly and butted her head against Harry's outstretched hand. As Harry turned away, Hedwig's eyes started glowing green. Luckily for Hedwig, no one noticed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the headmaster's office at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, a trinket of Dumbledore's began to glow green and smoke red.

 _I'm not going to question this._ Dumbledore thought while sucking on a lemon drop.

* * *

Professor McGonagall returned Harry to the Dursley's that evening. Before she left, she handed him a ticket and told him to go to Kings Cross Station on September 1st.

The rest of the summer flew by. The Dursleys mostly avoided Harry and he was grateful for it. Then, on August 31st, Uncle Vernon barked at Harry to pack up because he was going to be dropped off at the train for his Freak School now.

At the station, Harry noticed his ticket said to go to Platform 9¾. He asked Uncle Vernon where Platform 9¾ was, to which he replied:

"They don't seem to have the one you're looking for, boy." With a cackle, Uncle Vernon drove off.

* * *

 **Will Hedwig's glowing eyes be explained?**

 **Why didn't Hagrid pick up Harry in the last chapter?**

 **You'll find out soon, hopefully, because I can't predict the future.**


End file.
